


Additional Training

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: The Deputy falls into the vicious cycle of being called back again and again to Jacob Seed. With each time she’s there he adds something new to her normal training routine of killing.





	1. Chapter 1

My back is uncomfortably pressed into the wall behind me. My neck is tipped to the side, I brought my hand up to rub at the muscles there, but felt my arm flop uselessly beside me. The bliss made everything slower when you first come out of it. All your senses become dulled. Which is why I’m having a hard time lifting my head up to take In my surroundings. 

“You were in quite the state when my hunters found you.”

Jacob’s voice sounded far away. Like it was spoken through a tunnel. My eyesight was coming back slowly. It was blurry, but just by touch I could tell this wasn’t like all the other times Jacob’s men captured me. Under my hands was a plush carpet. Nothing like the cold ground I became so accustomed to.

The ruffling of fabric had me rapidly blinking to keep track of Jacob. Suddenly he was holding my neck in his hands, stretching out the muscles. 

“They claimed you didn’t put up much of a fight. Maybe if you spent more time with me, training, instead of stealing my outposts, then you wouldn’t be as tired.” I couldn’t disagree with him. My body wouldn’t be covered in wounds if I had been killing the imaginary people that came along with his music box. 

“You should be thanking me. John was just waiting for you to step over into his territory so he could get some payback after all the damage you’ve caused up here.” Half memories came flooding back. I remember destroying one too many wolf beacons for Jacob’s liking. Just hearing the crackle of the radio as he prepared to threaten me over open channels had me hopping on the nearest ATV to run into Holland Valley. I was real close to the checkpoint that separates John’s region to Jacob’s. But the blinding pain of an arrow in my upper arm had me careening off the side of the road. 

Jacob rose, turning around to fall back onto a large couch that just came into focus. “C’mere. I gotta check your injuries.” My brain was still cooperating with his commands. Almost like the last few sessions from his music box was already molding me into submission. 

He looked too pleased with himself when I managed to drag myself up from the wall and in front of him. My body was still swaying lightly. He moved before I had time to process it, right as I was about to collapse backwards he pulled me to straddle his lap. 

I had trouble lifting my arm. The same arm that had an arrow protruding out of it a few hours earlier. Yet I still tried to move it to stop his wandering hands. 

In one grasp he held my good arm down, leaving it immobile. He paid no attention to the arm that only twitched in response to what I was telling it to do. 

Jacob grabbed at the hem of my shirt. Keeping eye contact, he unbuttoned my top and quickly let it slip down my body until it hit the floor. The smile he gave was disarming. It read ‘I don’t mean any harm.’ The literal definition of wolf in sheep's clothing. 

He let go of my hand so both of his could be free to roam. His hands were warm, a stark contrast to my cooled skin that made goosebumps rise along my body. When his hand moved past my ribs to underneath the cup of my bra I began to squirm. He tightened his hold, fingers brushing past an injured rib and applying enough pressure to stutter my breathing. 

I felt tears gather at the corners of my eye. I wasn’t ready to let them fall. That’d be a sign of weakness that I didn’t want him to see. 

He noticed anyway. Moving to cup my face, his thumb swaying over my cheekbone like a metronome. “Shh. Calm down Deputy. What’s wrong?” My lip trembled as I toyed with the idea of actually speaking. 

I doubt Jacob knew of my selective mutism. And even if he did it probably wouldn’t stop him from egging me on. 

When I didn’t speak up, he moved back to having light touches span across the exposed flesh of my chest. The pads of his fingers were rough when they dipped below my bra to run over my already hardened nipple. He worked slowly to twist my nipples. Eyes continuously on me. He had to of seen the uncomfortableness that my expression held. Or the way I kept shifting on his lap to avoid pressing into his growing erection. 

I was still held powerless because of the bliss. So all I could do when he began to remove my bra was let my head fall forward so I didn’t have to look at him. 

Jacob let out a light whistle when he tossed away the fabric, right next to my shirt on the ground. It had me perking up. Glancing through my curtain of hair. This time around he didn’t look at me at all. He was solely focused on what he made me put on display. Jacob kept on touching my chest, gauging for any type of reaction. When he moved just right, one hand kneading my nipple while his hot breath ghosted across my other breast, I whined. The sound was amplified in our tiny corner of the room. 

“That was good huh? It’s been a while, you were starting to make me believe I’ve lost my touch.” In a fluid movement he ran the flat of his tongue over my nipple making my keen in my throat. This made him chuckle.

His eyes roamed lower to the leggings I was wearing. Jacob gripped my thigh tightly and moved so his mouth was at my ear. In between his teeth he nipped at my jaw. “We’re gonna have fun yeah? Add something extra to those training courses, something that’ll balance out all the violence.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob lifted me up to be on my knees, up and away from his hips. His hands moved to remove my pants, my body reacted and I pushed out against his chest. The bliss still kept me unfocused. It made me topple over in the least graceful way possible. 

I pushed up off the floor. Clumsily, I ran to the door. As I made my way to the exit I waited to hear Jacob’s footsteps behind me. The entire time I expected his hand to yank me back. 

When I got to the door and jiggled the knob I realized why he didn’t give chase. It was locked. Why was I so naive? My forearms rested on the wooden door, head tipped down. My body was shaking, tears dripping down my cheeks. At this point I heard him walking towards me. 

“I brought you here for a reason. Did you really think I’d leave the door unlocked? I’m offended, if anything.” Without warning Jacob hefted me over his shoulders. My fingers tightened in his clothes. 

He was surprisingly gentle when he moved us back to our original position. Just like before, he placed me up on my knees. He moved to take off my leggings. “Shush,” He grabbed my wrists in a bruising grip. “Just calm down, we’re not doing anything right now.” Quickly he swiped at my tears. 

I looked anywhere but down. Not wanting to acknowledge what was happening. It was hard to distract myself when he shifted me around to fully remove my pants. 

The breeze I felt had me shuddering. I could see him take a passing glance over me. I pressed my nose to his pulse, from this close he couldn’t see my naked body. But Jacob was a smart man, he knew what I was trying to do. He cooed words like I was a frightened animal. Hands going slower than before. Pressing kisses up my neck. “Too much fear will kill you in the end, all this running around scared outta your damn mind.” He pulled away to stare at me, his fingers drummed out a beat on my hips. “Soon you’ll be grateful to have a home to run back to.” 

Finally, after a long build up he pushed my underwear to the side and circled my entrance. “Don’t get the wrong idea, you’re still weak. Even if I’m working towards making you strong. Right now you’re a weak thing. And there’s no shame in running back where it’s safe.” 

He pushed a single finger inside, the other hand busy undoing his belt to pull himself out. Roughly he pumped his hardened length in his hand. He pushed in another finger, thumb pressing down onto my clit.

The whines that I made had my face turning a shade of pink. “There you go, you’re doing great, pup.” My hands were braced on his shoulder, eyes screwed shut. I bit back the moans that resulted from his praise. 

When he pulled out his fingers, he began to move his thumb, creating circles around my clit, occasionally brushing over it. The action made a strangled noise rise out of my mouth, my hips rocked towards him. “Keep making those sounds for me.” Jacob pulled back his hands and went to line himself up. 

The stretch was painful. The amount of slick coating in between my thighs should have been enough, but it hurt. I was squirming from where he held my hips. “Show me how strong you are. After all you’ve been through I’m sure you can do this.” Jacob took his time. Drawing the whole ordeal out. At first only letting the tip in, still murmuring soft words of encouragement. 

“Perfect.”

In a fast motion he drove himself into me. Holding me closer and tighter when I moved to be free. “Jacob. Please don’t.”  
“You’re speaking now? And just for me.” He moved to tip my chin up so we were staring directly at each other. “Can’t you be my good girl?” The tears kept dripping down my face as I shook my head. Mumbling protests. “I love it when you’re strong for me darling. C’mon, impress me.”

When my trembling almost completely stopped, he began to move. Slow thrusts that hurt more than I anticipated. 

“Excellent.”

The pain ebbed with each push into me. The orgasm that approached was making my mind scream with pleasure. Jacob made quick work going to spread my folds and tease my clit. Slowing down each time I called out too loudly. 

His words were a growl in my ear when he spoke next, “Don’t cum, not yet, stay strong.” 

I can’t recall the last time someone had been cruel enough to tease me the way Jacob was. Edging had never been my thing and I never had a partner who was too keen on the idea either. It made his request difficult to follow. I didn’t know how I was supposed to stop it when it was second nature at this point to just let go. 

Jacob wasn’t exactly being merciful. He still worked on rubbing my clit, though not as fast as before. And his cock pounded into me at the same pace.

He slowed when my breathing picked up and the noises I made became more persistent. “Not yet.” His words were accompanied with a slap to my thigh. My arms went around his neck, squeezing tight, trying to reel in the growing heat blooming in my stomach. But he moved his hand just right against my clit and I was clenching around him, crying out in alarm because I expected it just as much as he did. 

The next few thrusts made my body ache from the sensitivity. It was spent in tense silence save for his grunts and my whimpers of pain. He pushed up one last time, finishing.

My body was trembling from fear and the bliss, never a good mixture. He pried me away from the grip I had on his neck. The tears that had stopped now threatened to spill again. Jacob swiped at the corners of my eyes. “Enough of that. You failed right? It happens. I expected it. Next time though, I’ll make you stronger.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later and I’m still in the Whitetail Mountains. There was so much work to do, and just because of the incident with Jacob I wasn’t gonna go running off to a different region. Besides, the last time I was with Jacob he offered food, water and a place to sleep before the bliss fully wore off, it could’ve been worse.

That didn’t mean I put my guard down. His classical condition was getting to me. I can vividly remember the people who I killed last time during training, even if it wasn’t real, I was scared of the long term effect it was having on me. My head would throb at random times of the day and I’d get nauseous. The feeling of sickness kept me off my game. 

When I went to take an outpost for the resistance, my work was sloppy. I was making too much noise. Tripping over fallen sticks and rocks. My lack of finesse is what revealed my position. It had me running into the woods when I heard alarms go off. I was in no shape to fight more Peggies by myself. 

I kept running, not bothering to be quiet. My own breathing sounded way too loud when I threw myself to the ground in a desperate attempt to remain hidden. Up ahead I heard the crunching of leaves beneath someone’s weight. 

“Honey, the longer you run, the more excited I get. You’re only going to make this worse on yourself once I catch you.” He was right. There was no way I could avoid him. He always found me. Maybe he would show some mercy if I handed myself over. 

I was supposed to be a beacon of hope for the resistance. What would they think when they heard i willingly walked into Jacob’s arms? I’d go out fighting. 

I rose up from where I was lying on my stomach. In the distance I saw Jacob’s form, knife in his hand, rifle slung over his shoulder. He was scanning the forest, not moving. He knew I was somewhere close. If I could just get behind him, maybe take his knife and stab him. 

It was reckless, but I’d get nowhere from playing his game of cat and mouse.

To my surprise, I was able to circle around so Jacob’s back was towards me. I jolted from the bushes, pushing away low hanging branches. At the last second I launched myself at his back, hands coming around to squeeze his neck. 

He was stronger than I was. Skillfully he reached around with one hand to yank me off and onto the dirt below. Alarms rang off in my head. All screaming to run. But it was too late at this point. 

My back thumped loudly on the ground. He was quick to straddle me. With one hand he held my wrists above my head. My legs flailed, twisting to kick him. Jacob’s grip tightened, biting off the circulation in my hands. “C’mon pup, calm down for me. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Despite myself, I relaxed, muscles going slack. Unused energy was running through me. But for the moment I could hold it back. “Yeah. Just like that.” I couldn’t stand to look at him now, not when his smile showed friendliness I didn’t expect from him. I let my eyes slip shut. Now without sight, I felt his other hand move to my belt, undoing it with a steadfast motion. My instincts made my legs twitch. My fingers flexed. He shifted to pull my pants down. 

I peeked my eyes open to see him on his knees, pulling himself out. My head twisted to the side, could I run? There was a winding mountain trail, most likely for hiking. It might have people on it. 

My body turned so I was on my stomach, hands gripping at the dirt. Jacob’s weight was on me before I could even get off the ground. “This how you wanna do it honey? Hands and knees like an animal?” With a bruising grip he grasped my hips. His feather light touch brushed over the front of my underwear. It had me shudder involuntarily. 

Jacob yanked down my panties, tossing it off somewhere next to us. He moved my body so my head was sideways in the dirt, back arched up into his hips. 

He released a stuttered breath. His hands worked at my folds. Rubbing up and down at my slit. He had me crying out for mercy. The tears that were on my face made mud accumulate on my cheeks. 

Too soon I felt him prod himself into me. Once again there was little prep and no warning before he was jamming himself in until our bodies were pressed closely together. Jacob pet back my hair. “You remember this right? Just like last time.” 

My hips bucked to break out of his grasp when he began thrusting. It only added to his pleasure and made him hit a spot in me that had me moan. “See? You like it. I don’t know what all the struggle is about.” My fingers dug into the ground at the sound of his voice, which made me clench around him. “Oh..you like that huh? You like it when I talk to you?” To illustrate his point he leaned down so his chest was against my back. Mouth close to my ear. 

His lips pushed kisses along my neck, sucking in hickeys that I was going to dread explaining later to anyone bold enough to ask. 

Jacob angled his hips up, and his hand dropped between my splayed legs. He rubbed my nub with light fingers. Soft touches that made me whine. “Jacob.” I gasped. “Can I—Please, I need to—“ my words were chopped off from him roughly grabbing at my throat. 

“You wanna cum, yeah I know. Not yet though. Not till I tell you to.” His hands were more gentle this time around. It kept my nerves on fire, aching for that release. But it was never enough to get me there. He moved faster. Seed spilling into me and dripping down my thighs. I was left a panting mess. When he pulled out I felt his cum already cooling on my skin due to the cold breeze in the mountains. “Go ahead. Finish yourself off.” 

He didn’t need to say it again. I was already turning around on my back with my legs wide open. From between slitted eyes I saw him put his softening cock back in his jeans. It was easy to pretend the man staring me down wasn’t Jacob. He was some nameless face from my past. That thought helped me reach my climax. Back coming up off the ground.

When I looked up, Jacob had gathered my discarded clothes. I reached up for my pants and underwear but he only turned around and laughed. “I’ll hold onto these. It’ll give me a reason to arrange another date.”


	4. Chapter 4

I made a hasty retreat to the Wolf Den after Jacob caught me in the woods last time. I wanted to stay low. My absence was noted quicker than I hoped, only two weeks later and Jacob was radioing me daily. Except this time, he used his own private channels instead of broadcasting our plight together. 

His calls weren’t bothersome at first. The basic shit I was expecting. All threats about bringing me ‘home.’ Back to his arms since it seemed like I enjoyed it so much when we were together. Then came the teasing of, ‘Darling don’t you want your panties back? They’re all lacey, real fancy.’ I never answered his calls back. Afraid of what I’d say. I was hesitant to back talk him. He didn’t seem the type who would put up with my bullshit. If I pushed too hard he might use that damn song again. 

Jacob had to be doing it on purpose. He knew the right words to make people dripping wet for him. It certainly had that effect on me. When I laid in bed for most of the day with nothing to do but listen to Jacob, my mind started to wander. Even if his conversations didn’t linger on the sexual side of things, he managed to catch me at a bad time. Multiple times. Mostly at night, when his voice would suddenly stir something between my legs and I’d have to ignore the urge to shuck off my pants and succumb to those primal needs. 

I wasn't busy. It felt nice to take it easy for once. I was lying back on my bed, a book held up to read in the low light the lamp provided. That’s around the time my radio crackled to life. I tried to convince myself that the only reason I kept the radio on Jacob’s frequency was to know what he was up to. Definitely not because I loved the deep rumble of his voice. 

“Deputy. You ready to talk yet? It’s been weeks. Aren’t you getting sick of this? Bored. Lonely.” I shifted, hands itching to put down my book and finally say something to him. “Or is Eli keeping you company? Guess I know your type now. Look Pup, I’d love to take his place once he goes down, cause you’ll have no one when my men get to him.” My breathing stuttered at the threat. It wasn’t even directed at me but it made me go still with fear. The only thing keeping me from Jacob was Eli and his militia. 

“No? Still delaying the inevitable I suppose. It makes me wonder if you’re really looking to survive the collapse. Honey, I can make you strong. Now why wouldn’t you want that?” Jacob sighed loudly, right into the receiver. “Tell you what. You work up the courage to say something, I'll be here all day. I’ve got time to waste” 

———————  
When night fell, that same feeling returned between my legs. I’ve had no problems in the past masturbating. I kept myself quiet enough for no one to ask questions. The problem came in when I let my mind conjure up a new round of images. No matter how hard I tried, it still went back to Jacob. And I knew it wouldn’t be any different this time. 

My hands were already placing my book away and taking off the sweatpants I wore for the day. With closed eyes, my hands skimmed over my covered pussy. I jerked at the light touch. My fingers toyed with my slit through my panties. I took one last resigning breath as to what I was about to do before tearing my underwear down my legs and off to the side. 

I combed through the sparse amount of hair that covered my mound. I spread my folds, rolling my hips up to meet an invisible partner. The impatience and frustration from the past few days had me shove three fingers in right away. My movements were fast and sloppy. I didn’t want gentle, because Jacob didn’t do gentle. He gave me enough training for that to be obvious. 

Soon whimpers began to make their way past my lips. Half sobs catching in my throat whenever I ran my thumb over my clit. My body was reacting quicker than I thought. Already I could feel myself ready to cum. I doubled my efforts. Another gasp was let out along with a strangled cry. I was so close, my eyes clenched shut with the pleasure of it. 

“Deputy?” My body went rigid. I almost passed out from the horror of realization that swept over me. “You’re a vocal little thing when you’re all alone. Gotta be honest, I’m upset that you didn’t show me all those noises you could make. Maybe some more training will change that.” I yanked my fingers from my dripping cunt, hands fisting at the sheets. He wouldn’t let me live this down. 

“What’re you thinking about Pup?” For once I reached for the radio, this was a stupid idea. But he wanted to know. Fine I could play along. 

“You.” I returned my hands back to my cunt. Dragging my fingers over my clit again. He was silent. At least that shut him up. 

“Oh yeah? That a fact? What do you wanna do when I’ve got you back.” 

I was teetering too close to the edge to pull back now. My mind was already building fantaisies. “Oh God, next time, I’m gonna find you Jacob. I’ll be the one to spring it on you.” My hands traveled up to brush over my nipples, making a small squeak pull out of my mouth. “I don’t care where you are. You’ll fuck me right then. Let me suck your cock this time too, I’ll treat you so good Jacob.” He rumbled low in his throat. Was he touching himself? 

“Maybe over your desk. Or tied to your bed, cause you love when people are at your mercy.” This time there was an unmistakable slick noise and another grunt. He laughed low, trying to gain some control. “You’ll be my good girl this time right? You won’t run or fight. I’ll hold you real close, make you beg for it.” His words sent jolts of pleasure running through my skin. 

“Jacob!” My voice rose in pitch as I came, fingers working roughly at my swollen nub. 

There was a sigh on the other end. “You aren't too good at listening.” I tensed even if he didn’t pose any threat to me at the moment. “I didn’t tell you to cum sweetheart. Don’t worry. When I keep you next time you’ll stay with me for weeks baby.” He made a series of noises before I heard him finish. “Yeah, each day you stay hidden from me is another day I’ll keep you once you come to me.”

The radio clicked off. I tossed it across the room, wiping my messy hands on the sheets and rolling over, trying to forget the effect his words had on me.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later and I made my way out of the Wolf’s Den. I had been in there going on three weeks and didn’t doubt that Jacob would make good on his threat and keep me for the same amount of time. 

I wanted this to be on my terms, to gain back some fraction of control. Even if it meant sneaking into his compound. It was risky and stupid, but it was only a matter of time before he sent his hunters after me anyway. So as soon as I exited the Wolf Den, I didn’t make any stops, lest word got out that I was in the area. That would defeat the whole element of surprise thing I had planned. 

Throwing caution to the wind, I climbed a series of trees and pulled out my binoculars to look for Jacob. I caught sight of sniper towers, alarms, and loud speakers. Presumably for playing that song he adored so much. The same song that would properly fuck me up if someone saw me and hit the play button. 

I directed my focus onto the ground. It was a horror show, not the conditions I’d want. That was when I felt fear jolt through me. We never discussed what it was he was going to do with me. If I’d be giving some leniency for coming to him willingly. Then again, Jacob doesn’t seem like the negotiating kind of man. 

Only a few minutes later and I saw Jacob with Pratt at his heels. From so far away I could still see how scared captives were in his presence, especially Pratt. It made my blood twinge with anger. Saving him would have to be chalked onto my list of things to do while I’m here. 

My hands tightened on the binoculars when I saw the door he entered, it didn’t look locked from where I was. That’s the way I’d have to go. 

——————

I trailed my hands along the wall, peaking into each door to see any sign of Jacob. 

When I reached the end of the hall on the third floor I finally heard his voice. It was more quiet than I thought, yet it still held that same tone of malice behind it. My body was already reacting to the sound of him, the anticipation was seared into my brain, like a natural response that I couldn’t control. I pushed my back against the wall, right next to the door. I dared to lean in closer, pressing my ear against the thin wood. 

There were two voices coming from inside. A male and female. I might not of spent too much time in the Henbane, but I could tell the female was none other than Faith Seed. She was almost as scary as Jacob in my opinion. Anyone who could mess with my mind was terrifying. 

Suddenly there was a loud slam and Jacob yelled loud enough for it to be clear through the door, “And exactly who do you expect me to try it on? No way I’m fucking up my Chosen for some little experiment….No Faith, who knows what this shit will do. It could fuck with my prisoners, ruin what I’m trying to train them for.” He got quiet again, and I assumed he was done talking to her based on the noise of him moving around, getting back to whatever work he was planning on doing before getting a call from his sister. 

I pressed my fingers down on the handle, took a drop breath to calm my nerves, the quickly turned the door, letting it swing open fast then pushing it to slam shut. He was on me quicker than I could find where he was in the room. If I knew that the lights were off, I might’ve chosen stealth rather than barge right in. 

He grabbed onto my arms, forcing them behind my back, twisting them at a painful angle. Jacob steered us to his desk, where he bent me over. I squirmed the whole time. Legs kicking, trying to push my heels into the floor to stop him. 

When he pushed me into the desk I kept struggling. Bucking my hips back to fight him off. The laugh he let out when I finally stopped and resigned myself to what was happening had shivers running down my spine. Jacob draped himself over my back, weight leaning into me and making my skin dig into the wood. “Pup, it’s rude to come in without knocking. But we both know you’ve got a problem with listening. With your manners.” He kept one hand circled around my wrists, the other came over to shove two fingers in my mouth. There was an urge to bite him, but considering the position we were in, I’d regret that. 

“You know, funny you should show up now, just when I need you.” His fingers pushed further back in my throat. “Consider this apart of your training.” He moved to yank me up, wiping his saliva covered hands on my shirt. With my back firmly against his chest he mumbled in my ear soft reassurances. Once again, my body responded. I didn’t want my muscles to go lax, but I couldn’t control it. “This is only a one time thing darling, trust me, I don’t need your brain rotting away.” He shoved me down into a metal folding chair. “That’s what the bliss does when you have too much. And I’d like to keep you the way you are.” 

With Jacob humming a slow tune it kept me plaint, unable to focus on anything or fight when he placed an assortment of items at my feet. 

Jacob kneeled, using ropes to tie me to the chair. I noticed his humming had stopped, the strength he took from me momentarily was returning. That seemed to be his point though. Because I began to twist and turn. Struggling with the knots he made, he only wanted to see if they were going to hold. 

His next action was to raise a syringe up to my face. “Faith made this. A new batch of bliss. You know, testing it on animals is different than giving it to humans. So before we use it a John’s next baptism, we need to know what it will do.” He smiled softly, caressing one side of my face. “Honey, you’re gonna wish you hadn’t of come to me when you did.” 

I couldn’t fight him off when he tipped my head to the side. He stuck the needle in my skin, pushing with his thumb to make the fluid release into my bloodstream. Jacob stood back to watch me, arms folded across his chest. 

My breathing sped up. Though I’m not sure if it was the bliss at work or adrenaline. All the muscles in my body relaxed again, causing me to slump slightly. If not for the ropes I would’ve collapsed. I let my head loll to the side, allowing myself to watch him from slitted eyes. My hips bucked up, he huffed, taking my action as a last attempt to get out. If only he knew the slick that was starting to coat in between my legs. 

I squirmed when he moved closer, hands on either side of my jaw, forcing my head up to stare at him. I closed my eyes shut, I couldn’t deal with the swirling emotions that didn’t belong to me. “Eyes right here, pup.” He squeezed my neck, making me lock eyes with him. 

I tried to fight the whine that came out, but he caught the small noise and smiled.“Jacob, please.” 

“Please?” I nodded vigorously, surely he was just fucking with me. With the confused look he gave me it seemed like he wanted an actual answer. 

I let my hips jerk up. “Untie me, c’mon Jacob.” My fingers were twitching from where he tied them at my back. Jacob shook he head, “I don’t think you get the point of this Deputy.” I was a few seconds away from cursing the man. The anger must of shown clear on my face. “Shush. Calm down.” He moved to be only a few inches from my face, gaze tracing the beads of sweat that started to form. It made him laugh. “Oh, for fucks sake.” He straightened up. He glared at me for a second, like he was fine with screwing me those other times, but now he had an extremely horny girl on his hands and he had shit to do. Like this wasn’t the proper time for me to want him. 

Jacob walked over to his desk, grabbing onto his red handled knife. When he returned back in front of me he moved close enough for my head to drop on his body, but he was still standing so I ended up pressing my nose against his cock, which I could feel was already starting to get hard. Despite this clearly being an inconvenient time. 

He sawed off the ropes that restrained my arms. When my hands popped free I went to reach for his belt, but he nudged me away. “Don’t touch. Not until I say so.” He kept my legs tied but didn’t move away, perfectly content to let me rub my cheek against his clothed erection. The amount of self control he had would never cease to amaze me. 

He took a few steps back, letting me whine for him. Just to see how needy I’d get. I could see the amusant on his face. “Your shirt, think you can manage to take that off.” The words didn’t even finish leaving his mouth before I yanked it over my head. 

Jacob walked slowly around me, the blade of the knife running over my exposed back, then over my collar bone, up to my neck, where he pushed my head up. Finally I could see the lust in his eyes. “Third time training, I’m expecting great things from you. You ready to impress me?”


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob pressed his heel between my legs. The pressure had me pressing up as much as the ropes would let me. I rocked my hip as he fluctuated with the amount of pressure he put on me. The leggings I had added more friction against my throbbing cunt. It had me sobbing out in pleasure every few seconds. 

The knife he had came back to my skin as he took his foot away. “Hold still.” Jacob traced my shoulder blade before draping over my back, knife held at my neck now. I held my breath when the blade neared my adams apple. He laughed at my tense state, “Good girl, you’re finally learning to listen.” Still with his head tucked into the crook of my neck, he swiftly cut up my pants. One cut ended up slicing into my thigh. I moaned when he bit into my neck. He stood and I could feel his hardness through his jeans and didn’t miss how he rocked into my back before coming to face me. 

He didn’t waste time with pulling my panties to the side and pushing in a single finger. He kept his focus between my legs. Staring at the excess slick that was dripping down my thighs and that coated his finger. My moans tapered off into small whines when he slowed then pulled out. I couldn’t feel much, other than my burning arousal because of the bliss. Despite myself I was a needy mess for him. 

The teasing continued. He saw how badly I needed him, but he never went too far. One of his hands was always busy toying with something, keeping my nerves active. It started so fast, with him practically tearing me out of my bra, pinching and pulling until my nipples stood perky for him. Jacob took his knife and pressed it to my erect nipple. He braced it against his thumb. “Don’t move.” This time he pushed in two fingers, scissoring them inside of me.

My chest heaved and I squirmed. The painful press of the blade against extremely sensitive flesh made me suck in a breath and try to stay calm. 

I tossed my head back when I felt him swirl his fingers around my clit. Each touch had me preening. 

The knife was taken away slowly to move down and undo the ties at my feet. “Get on the floor.” My mind was already following the command, even if a deeper part of me didn’t want to listen. I fell on my back and spread my legs. Jacob stood up to toss his pants to the side, palming at himself through his underwear. From my spot on the floor I could make out the wet spot of pre cum. 

Bending at the waist, he grabbed my knee and squeezed tight. “Such a slut, showing yourself off like this. And for your enemy no less.” He laughed at the desperation in my eyes. “As much as I appreciate the show, get on your stomach.” I scrambled to get into position, whining when he said, “Good girl.” 

My hips rubbed against the floor to try to get some feeling of pleasure. I felt his boot slam onto my back. I didn’t dare twist my head around because I knew the kind of stare he would give me. It’d be too much and I’d probably jump on his dick right then. 

The weight of his shoe was removed and he sat on the ground, only a few inches away from my face. His legs were bent at the knee and spread apart. With my head still down, I didn’t anticipate him grabbing onto my hair and yanking me to his cock. Jacob had already pulled down his underwear, it was just enough for me to finally wrap my lips around him. My actions weren’t prompted but he still groaned low in appreciation. 

Jacob was the one to control the pace when I went too slow. It was my fault for teasing. Drawing circles around his cock head. Pulling off to lick down his length then moving slowly up to dip my tongue into his slit where pre cum would fall down my throat. 

Now his head was in my hair though, shoving me down and praising me when he’d trigger my gag reflex and cause me to tighten around him as I choked. Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes from lack of oxygen when he kept my head down then bucked his hips. “Breath.” My lips tightened around him as I tried to suck in air through my nose. His thrusting became faster and as he came he forced his cum down my throat with a tight grip on my neck. I was starting to get light headed. 

He pulled me up, pushing my head to rest on his thigh. My body was shaking from his rough treatment. “Get yourself off.” His voice was gruffer than normal. I looked up as I went to lean on my back to watch his face. 

Sure, my plan was to watch the expressions he made. To see if he was enjoying the show I was putting on. But my head tipped back on its own accord as I worked faster. Two fingers pumping in and out, nothing like Jacob’s thicker fingers that were jammed into me a few moments before. 

They did the job just fine. I felt myself near my edge, my other hand coming to rub my clit frantically until I was crying out. An embarrassing call of Jacob’s name being the last thing I said before relaxing my muscles and slumping fully on the ground. 

Jacob hovered over me with a wicked smile. “I think I’ll be keeping you here for a while.”


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, Jacob did keep me. Not In a cage or chained to a bed like I’ve seen in a cabin with an ominous sign that read ‘You belong here.’   
I was confined to a tiny room that was twice the size of a bathroom. There was a bed and that’s it. It drove me off the walls with boredom. I soon realized that was his point. Whenever he came in I was so starved for attention that I was okay with his touch. He did it so slowly, coming in at first to only have a hand on the back of my neck or on my inner thigh. Sometimes he brought in bliss in case I went to attack him or I couldn’t tolerate his hands on me. 

The next time he came in was five days after I scratched him across the cheek. I saw the pink trails that ran down his face. He wasn’t mad. He rarely would lose his temper. He only left the room with the promise that training would start soon and conditions would get much worse for me. 

I was in the middle of sleeping when he woke me up. The body weight of someone else was thrown on top of me. It had me sputtering to breath and reaching to push at his shoulders. I felt softer hands encircle my wrists. My eyes finally focused on who was on top of me.

Pratt, with the most fearful expression I’ve seen. He lowered his head to my chest, this time I pulled him closer when he trembled. My hands smoothed out his hair. 

“Cute, kitten. Glad you got your boyfriend back?” My mouth was too dry to talk. Afraid he’d turn my words around. 

“Peaches has been such a good boy lately, he needs a reward.” Pratt was still buried in my shirt, hands gripping the bed sheets behind me. Jacob moved to stand at the other side of the room to lean against the wall. “Go on, we talked about this before, didn’t we Peaches? Get to it.” 

There was a sudden shift in movement as he pulled away to grab at the hem of my shirt. He tossed it over my head before I could ask what the hell was happening. There was a grim determination as he fumbled with my jeans. I stayed still, eyes going to where Jacob stood. His head was cocked to one side. He ran his fingers over the blade of his knife and met my gaze. 

Staci was tugging my panties down my hips, looking thankful when I pulled them off the rest of the way and kicked them across the room. His hands felt clammy on my hips, eyes clenched shut. “We had a deal Pratt.” I glanced over at Jacob who looked more bored than he had any right to be considering the situation. 

Jacob’s words had some effect on spurring the younger man to go on. He fiddled with my bra, letting it drop to the floor once he removed it. I could see the shame he had when my eyes darted down to his half hard cock through his jeans. He was shaking. 

I leaned forward to cup his cheek, I splayed my legs and pulled him closer. My lips met his in a soft kiss. “It okay Stace.” His hands went to my hips again after pushing me to lie on my back. I spread my legs wider for him. 

He pushed a single finger in my wet heat. My walls clenched around him, accepting the digit like it was one of my own. Or Jacob’s. After all the soldier had done to me, my body reacting as if it was second nature. There was a soft squelching noise as he moved quicker. Two fingers was added and quickly three. I pretended this was a night after we were working. Maybe we had traffic duty together and went home to his apartment to watch some show on Netflix that we wouldn’t even watch because we were too busy eating chinese takeout and cheap beer. The sex was a drunken decision that would make this awkward for the following week before we repeated the cycle. That’s all it was. Jacob wasn’t forcing this, we wanted it. 

My back arched at when he crooked his fingers upward. Embarrassing keens filled the room. It made Jacob whistle. “Shit Pratt. You know exactly how to play her huh? You guys done this before?” Pratt ignore his question and dipped his head to press the flat of his tongue to my clit. The motion he did made me grip onto his hair impatiently tugging him up for a kiss. “I wanna be on top.” When he didn’t move I yanked his fingers out of me and I flipped him over. 

The same process was repeated. I took off his shirt and fumbled with his belt. My fingers slipped a couple times realizing what we were about to do. “Goddamn, you’ve gotten aggressive darling.” Jacobs voice had me working faster to get this over with. Pratt lifted his hips when I worked his jeans and underwear off. 

His cock felt foreign when I got a grip around it. Sad to say that by now I got used to Jacob. Jacob was thicker, heavier. He was used to being rough. His whole air said he was an experienced man. 

Not to say that the sight of Pratt didn’t have me wet. While pumping his cock, I slipped a finger inside to open myself up some more. I let my thumb push down on my clit while I toyed with his tip. When he started to writhe beneath the sheets I finally lowered myself onto him. 

We both let out low groans at the feeling. My walls clenched down on him. His jaw tightened and his head tipped back to expose his neck. I didn’t start slow, there was no need to. This wasn’t a normal one time fuck or friends with benefits. It was a job. We were tools. 

I moved quicker when a series of curse words fell from his mouth. I leaned down to suck at his neck. Anything to cover the fading hickeys that were already there. When Pratt saw those I wanted him to think of me instead of Jacob. It’d be better for his psyche. Besides, who else would they be from? No doubt Jacob was forcing Pratt to do things for him. It’d explain why he seemed so calm while watching us. 

One of Pratt’s hands went between my legs to spread my folds. He ran his finger up and down my slit. It brushed softly on my sensitive nub. I know he didn’t mean to tease me, but I was whining for release soon. 

No dirty words were exchanged to help each other along. Only a job. 

My walls fluttered around him when he rubbed my clit faster in tight circles. I came before him, collapsing on his chest. I moved my hips as we were pushed together to help him along. 

His hands scratched down my shoulder blades, making red marks in my skin. Our moment of calm didn’t last long. Jacob grabbed me roughly off of Pratt, the sudden lose had me gasp. He tossed me to the floor and stood back to watch us. 

“Good work kids.” He paced in front of me before pointing the knife my way. He smiled when he crouched down to my level. “You and me aren’t done yet.”


	8. Chapter 8

Pratt was forced out of the room, Jacob tossed the clothes at the younger man, but didn’t give him enough time to get dressed. 

I was still lying on the floor. Defiance present in my eyes as Jacob stalked closer. He crouched down behind me. I didn’t have time to move before he lifted me up from under my armpits. He shoved me towards the desk, my hands shot out to press flat as he moved me so my back was arched slightly and my ass was sticking out. 

My shoulders bunched up around my neck. “Chin up.” His hand wrapped around my throat, tipping my head up. 

Jacob touched me almost like the first time when I was blissed out of my mind. He went slowly, grasping my breasts but not squeezing. His thumbs brushed my nipples, which were already sensitive. I squirmed lightly, the only reprimand given was a nip to my shoulder. Which was soothed by his tongue a second later. His teeth scraped my skin so softly like we were lovers. It drew a shudder out of me. One that he thankfully didn’t acknowledge. 

Jacob moved one of his hands away from my breasts to dip lower. His calloused fingers ran over my stomach, swirling around my navel. I knew what he wanted, some sort of whine on my part. Unsurprisingly, it was hard to give those noises if your partner wasn’t the one you wanted. 

I sucked in a breath when he ran a finger down my slit. I was soaking from Pratt’s juices dripping down my thighs. It made three of his fingers enter easily. It was an uncomfortable intrusion as he kept them still inside me. I heard him rustle around on the top of his desk, I kept my eyes closed. His fingers left me to be replaced by a small vibrator, I couldn’t get away, his body trapped me in, keeping me still enough to shove in the small object. 

The setting turned up slowly, making me whimper. Jacob’s hands still roamed around my body. He let the toy do all the work, instead opting to let his fingers run over my chest. He pulled my nipples roughly, uncaring in how sensitive they were. 

Suddenly I was spun around so my lower back was digging into the desk. His knee pressed between my leg, directly on my clit. It gave some sort of relief but I didn’t push into it. “Wanna cum pup?” I looked up from my lashes. “Use my leg, I don’t think you deserve anything else. Not after all the trouble you’ve caused me.”

He didn’t exactly force me. But the longer the vibrator was in me the more I felt my orgasm building. It was a painful pressure that I needed to snap. My hips rolled forward to meet his knee. It had me gasping, tossing my head back. My arms came up to grip onto his shoulders. I grew almost frantic as I squirmed, my eyes clenched shut, dangling so close to something I couldn’t get. 

“You need more huh?” I nodded vigorously, my eyes finally meeting his. “Beg for it, tell me what you want.” He knew what he was doing. How I’d have it risk my pride, show some humility. I shook my head, a frown pulling my lips down. His knee only pushed harder. When my mouth fell open in a groan he stepped away, taking the vibrator with him. 

He collapsed onto a chair that was across from me. His legs were spread as he palmed at his hardened cock. “Crawl to me pup.” When I didn’t move he raised a pistol at me, “Crawl.” I dropped down to my knees, gaining a new bruise in the process. On hands and knees I made my way to him, letting dust and dirt collect on my naked body. 

I stopped when I got between his legs, he didn’t say a word, content to let me watch. “Lay on your  
back.” When I moved, he snatched my legs, putting them around his waist so I was suspended with my backside raised off the floor. A perfect view of my cunt open and willing for him. 

My eyes were closed. I didn’t want to see him touching himself, I had to hear it though. The noises were too loud in such a small room to tune out. There was the wet slap of skin mingled with his grunts. His hand ran down my calf, digging his nails into my flesh. “God look at you. Don’t know why I didn’t take you sooner.”

There was a shuddering breath as he composed himself, holding back his orgasm. “Here, get on my lap.” He grabbed onto my wrists helping me stand, then yanked me so I was straddling him in the small chair.

He didn’t waste a second pulling our bodies flush together. The gentle slowness he had during foreplay was forgotten as he thrusted into me like an animal. He angled his hips perfectly, by now knowing exactly which spot to hit. He had me preening, gasping. “C’mon, make some noise for me.” Once again he acted as if he was training me. Praises delivered that made me tighten around him. 

He came first, throwing a few more thrusts into me before stroking my clit. Going back to gentle. It was too soft for how he just fucked me. The contrast drove me wild as my hips moved sporadically. I muffled the noises I made into his neck as I came, body going slack against his. He stroked my hair, murmuring what I good girl I’ve been for him. For the moment I would accept the softer side of him. I’d let myself be docile for the time being. Eventually though, I’d have to get the fuck out of here before he conditions me into  
wanting this.


	9. Chapter 9

I was getting out. I didn’t know how long I had been with Jacob, but I knew that it’d be a long time before he’d let me go. Luckily Jacob was a hunter and definitely wasn’t joking when he said the hunt excited him, he’d let me be free, but only when he deemed that time was up. Which wasn’t working with the plans I had scheduled for the next few weeks. 

There was nothing he used to tie me up. Just simply left me on the floor, taking my clothes with him as he walked cockily out the door. I didn’t hear any clicks that indicated a lock. I definitely expected the door to swing open, like some kind of movie. Of course, it didn’t budge at all. I resorted to banging on the cool metal, hoping that there was a guard out there and not Jacob. 

The Gods must of been on my side for once because the door opened. The man who came in looked young, immediately raising his gun in my face. A wild gaze was in his eyes. He was a tight bundle of nerves. It was easy to make quick work of him. As close as we were I tipped his gun down the brought my knee up to his nose. He collapsed to the ground, out like a light when I took his gun and slammed it to the side of his face. 

I slipped out of the door after stealing his pistol. It was able to be concealed, giving me a less conspicuous look while walking around. I robbed the man of his clothes. They hung off my body but i couldn’t risk wandering around in search for a laundry room. 

The winding halls were too complicated, it was like a maze. I stopped before rounding each corner, listening closely. I passed many doors where I could hear voices on the other side. No one was in the halls that at least put my nerves at ease. 

I held my breath when I heard yelling. It was gruff and deep, I couldn’t mistake that for anyone else but Jacob. It gave me pause. I hesitated rounding the corner, I couldn’t backtrack, I didn’t even know how to get back the way I came. Would Jacob be the kind of man to appreciate begging? I took a few steps away from the wall, ready to pounce on the older man. 

I heard his loud footsteps, the light jingle his dog tags made against his chest. When I saw the flicker of red hair I threw my weight into him, clinging tightly to his neck. My lips skimmed over his jawline. The initial shock he showed was quickly wiped away as he laughed lowly. “Kitten, do I gotta ask what the hell you think you’re doing? I hope you’ve got a damn good reason for being out.” I shuddered, doubling my efforts of kissing him. Sorry probably wouldn’t cut it. 

“Jacob.” I whined lightly, jutting my hips out to brush over his clothed crotch. I wasn’t sure where I was going with this, or what to say next. So I let the neediness in my voice hang in the air. He laughed again, moving to pick me up. He threw me over his shoulder, hands tightening on me when I squirmed. 

The distance we walked wasn’t far at all. And looking around I saw that is wasn’t where he kept me in the first place. It looked like an office. He tossed me down onto the desk, stepping back to watch me. If I didn’t want to get in trouble I’d have to keep the act up. I almost burst out laughing at the thought, I sounded childish. Then again, getting in trouble with Jacob meant him physically harming me, maybe starving me. 

I looked up from my lashes, tipping my head down, showing shyness. My legs spread open slightly, my hands gripped the desk. “Acting all chaste huh? You’re going timid on me now?” He flashed a smile, approaching like I was a frightened animal. 

He placed his large hands on my thighs. “Never remembered telling you to put on clothes Kitten.” I didn’t need to be told to take off the Peggie apparel. I lifted myself, kicking to take off the pants, Jacob stood back, just observing. The shirt came off next, leaving me bare. I let my eyes show how much I wanted him, I must of been a good actor because he took the bait. Murmuring soft reassurances and coming to cup my face. I jerked out of surprise when he rubbed my inner thigh. “Easy girl. I’m right here.”

I pushed closer to him. Anything to avoid punishment. He let his hand press against my mound, moving down but never running low enough to touch my slit. “Lie back. Let me take care of you. That’s what you needed right? I left my Kitten for too long, can’t really blame you for coming to find me.” My back met the wooden surface of the desk, arms down at my side. I let him part my legs. His warm breath ghosted across my thighs as he sucked bruises into my skin. 

The rough scratch of his beard ran down until his tongue dipped inside of me. He lapped at the slick that my body had already started to produce. This was the worst time out of them all. A few times I was drugged, I couldn’t fight back. Sometimes I screamed for mercy, but now I had to pretend I enjoyed this, to not shove him away. 

I lifted my hand to brush over his hair, tugging to guide him to my clit. Strangely he acquiesced. He went slow, the flat of his tongue pressed down softly, a barely noticeable pressure. While his fingers got to work pumping inside of my wet heat. My walls sucked in his digits, eager for the intrusion. 

When he completely pulled away I sucked in a breath of relief. My legs slammed shut, knees clicking together. He pulled me up by my forearms, mouthing at my neck. “I gonna need you to sit that pretty little cunt of yours right on my face.” I froze at his words. Couldn’t the man just fuck me and get this over with? 

The blush that spread across my cheeks was absolutely real. I wasn’t that old, so my sexual conquests aren’t too long. I never did anything like what he was asking. I’ve seen It in porn, but have always been embarrassed to ask anyone for it. 

He guided us onto the floor, pulling me close to his waiting mouth. My knees straddled his head and my hands threaded through his hair. The angle he was at made me cry out with new found pleasure. Eventually I was pushing myself forward, letting him know I want more. His fingers dug into my hips as his tongue did all the work. It had me squirming soon, arching up and away. He went faster, pushing me off the edge. I screamed his name, still mumbling under my breath when he moved me to straddle over his stomach. 

I felt his erection through his jeans. Prodding at my thigh. “We aren’t done yet pup. Don’t be selfish.”


	10. Chapter 10

He moved me effortlessly, like I weighed nothing. He kept us on the floor, pressing me so my back was against a wall. “Stay.” I complied, eyes trailing after him as he dug through his desk. The assortment of things he pulled out had me shaking. 

Jacob tossed everything down at my feet. Still standing, he reached towards his shaft. Hissing through his teeth as his strokes got faster. With a few twists of his wrist he aimed his cock at my face. Long spurts of cum roped over my face, immediately he crouched down to push whatever dripped off my chin into my mouth. I sucked obediently, eyes on the toys at my side. 

He kept silent as he wrapped a blindfold around my eyes, blocking my view of him. My fingers reached outward, surprised when he didn’t push me away when I fisted his jacket. 

My hands were brought above my head, handcuffed and tied up, probably connected to some rafter overhead. My legs were spread for him, some bar wedged in between to prevent me from closing them and sparing some modesty. “Easy girl. I won’t be back for a while. Some sermon to attend with Joseph. I’ve got a camera, don’t worry.” He pulled away before placing noise canceling headphones on her. The sudden lack of noise and light made her head spin. 

I felt Jacob tape a vibrator to my thigh, nudging my lips apart to press on my clit. I couldn’t hear it but Jacob gave a soft whistle at how my cunt looked taking the large bullet head vibrator. He could already see how red and swollen my pussy would be after a few hours. It had him run a hand through my mound, tugging at the hair.

His fingers swirled over my nipples, putting on clamps that made me squirm. To finish it off, he strapped on a ball gag, loving how my lips were slightly red, already dripping with drool. It made for a pretty sight. Jacob kissed me cheek one last time before leaving, flicking on the toy. 

————

It wasn’t rough at first. I could handle it. In fact, I held in my moans and whines the best I could, after hearing that Jacob could see me, he might be able to hear me too. 

My back arched when a wave of arousal curled in my stomach. My legs kicked, muscles straining painfully around whatever contraption he used to make sure they couldn’t close. My face contorted with pleasure and finally I let a noise slip. A tiny sound that I couldn’t hear. It was disorienting, not hearing or seeing. Only able to feel the not so gentle thrum of vibrations between my legs. 

I flinched roughly, body desperately trying to curl in on itself when I felt my orgasm building. It was intense, the pressure slowly rolling until I was left moaning and had drool dripping out of my mouth. This continued for God knows how long. By now my muscles were straining and I was beyond the point of being oversensitive. I was jerking my body around, trying to angle myself away from the vribator. Each time it would only press harder on my swollen clit, making me flinch and scream. I didn’t care about modesty or if Jacob could see me through whatever cameras he had in the room. 

I was on my sixth orgasm and felt dizzy, sick, ready to pass out. Tears were running down my face, mixing with my saliva. My nipples were sore from the clamps he placed over them. Behind the gag I whimpered Jacob’s name, begged for it to end, but was continually cut off as another orgasm would come over me. 

Eventually I did fall unconscious. I felt myself slip further down until I couldn’t feel anything.

—

Jacob let the door slip shut quietly behind him. Truth be told it was difficult to watch the cameras he set up when his brother was in the middle of preaching, but he managed to sneak some glances at his prisoner. Glad with the results. 

He could hear the soft buzz of the vibrator but the soft whimpers were gone. It gave him pause when he first walked in, now getting closer he could see that his pet had passed out. He got down on his knees, rough fingers drawing patterns on my cheek, twirling around the mess of fluids I made on my chin. He leaned in, biting at my neck until he felt me tense beneath him. “We awake now?” At my pained whine, he pulled away. 

I was jerking around, still feeling the vibrator that he neglected to turn off. I screamed around the gag. “Shush, use your words.” It was cruel and he knew it. Knew that I couldn’t talk around the oversized ball. I tried, my words were coming out garbled. “How ‘bout I take that off?” I didn’t hesitate when I nodded. He showed a small mercy when he listened, removing the gag and letting me work out the kinks in my jaw. 

“Jacob.” My voice was absolutely wrecked. “Please.” I coughed. “It hurts.” I felt his hands run up my thighs to remove the large bar, my legs instantly clicked shut, knees knocking together and groans of appreciation falling from my mouth. 

“What do we say pup?”

“Thanks. Thank you.” Jacob moved to straddle me, pushing the vibrator down on my clit. When I gave a loud scream he clamped one of his large hands over my mouth. 

Finally he removed the vibrator, peeling off the tape that had tied it to my cunt. His hands tore off the blindfold and headphones, pressing a kiss on my brow. He pushed back my sweaty hair and smiled at me, looking so proud. 

I squirmed, trying to yank my arms down. “Calm down.” I didn’t. Why should I listen to him after all he put me through? “You’ve done so good, just calm down and stay still.” He lifted his large knife to place in between my breasts, the other hand tugged at the nipple clamps, making me shudder. The clamps popped off causing me to cry out and bite my lip. 

I hung my head low as he took off the handcuffs and tossed me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back, hands grabbing his jacket. “Wait. Jacob.” To my surprise, he did stop walking. “Can I stay?” He suddenly shifted me down from his shoulder into his arms, holding me bridal style. I buried my nose into his neck and breathed deeply. “I’ll be good. I want you.” The words spilling from my mouth wasn’t coming from the fearsome deputy of Hope County. It was coming from Jacob’s pet. The one he only used as a toy. The one who felt broken down and degraded after tonight and just wanted some comfort. 

He placed me on in his bed, gazing down at me, hand trailing over my shoulder until he reached my hip. Jacob moved to walk away and despite my near comatose state, I went to grab his jacket. “Where are you going?” This made him laugh. 

“It’s still early, I’ve got paperwork to do. I’ll be right here.” He gestured to the nearby desk. At my soft, discontent sigh, he ruffled my hair. “Needy huh?” Jacob peeled off his jacket, draping it over my body. I didn’t think much of it when I brought the material closer to my nose, breathing deeply, taking some solace in his scent and dipping off into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

We fell into a routine after that, with me whining into Jacob’s strong hold and him placing me down on his matress after each time he found a new way to make me go crazy from his touch. Always leaving a parting gift as I slept, gently shrouding my naked body in his jacket. Letting me inhale his scent, making me go dizzy from it when I breathed in too deeply. It didnt even have to be said anymore that I should be lying in his bed at the end of the day. On the nights when fucking wasn't on his mind I would still be in his room, curled up and watching him through half lidded eyes at whatever task he was performing. On too many occasions there would be some Peggie or captive he’d be speaking to who would catch sight of me. I’d always be covered, learned pretty quick how protective Jacob is over his things. How he literally snarled when he followed the gaze of a curious member of his Chosen to my bare thigh. It was just my thigh and yet he held that man in a chokehold, almost killed him. I might’ve imagined it but that night Jacob seemed to hold me tighter against him.

I’ve been here for four weeks, I knew this place, the inside of his compound, better than anyone in the resistance that’s for sure. 

Jacob had shaken me awake one night, he had this look on his face, regretful and angry all at the same time. I wasn’t fully aware of what was going on, paid no attention as he stuck a syringe in my neck that made me whine. He covered the area with a kiss when it swelled with a dollop of blood. I was out before I knew what was happening. The image of Jacob--were those tears?--getting blurrier until all I could see was darkness.

I came to in the Wolf’s Den, on the same couch that they had first placed me on when they saved me from his conditioning and I had met the ragtag crew that I came to know and love as my family. That’s why I was terrified to see their disapproving faces looming above me. They looked scared when I began to ask them questions. One of the first being why my arms and legs were bound. I found out pretty quick how little they trusted me. Eli kneeled on the floor next to me, holding water up to my lips and spoon feeding me a cup of noodles. He went on about how long I had been with Jacob, way too long for them to let me to stay with them. That he had fought for me when I was knocked out, how many of the whitetails wanted to kill me. Said I was too dangerous and could lead Jacob back here, destroy them. And I couldn’t blame them, so I put up no fight when he led me out, wrapped me tight in a hug and told me to take care of myself. That he was sorry it had to come to this, that I was strong enough to survive out there on my own. I could see it in his eyes, the hidden, meaning in his words. That if Jacob had kept me alive for so long that obviously I was strong. I could hold my own in the wild if I lived through the hell that was Jacob Seed.

I wandered for what seemed like weeks, though it was only three days. I haven't heard anything from Jacob. Though I knew he was fighting a tough war, one that he appeared to be winning judging by the frantic radio calls that I eavesdropped on. The thought that I might get caught in the middle of some battle where neither side really wanted me, I wasn't one of his trained soldiers and the militia didn't trust me anymore. That made my decision to head down to Holland Valley that much easier. Go risk my chances with John, rescue Hudson. Become a hero. Make some progress, do something rather than fuck the herald. 

That’s why I was skirting on the edges of a huge forest that seemed endless, taking my time that day because of the heat that was beating down on me. 

The large roar of a bear wasn't in the plans. Not at all in fact, the very opposite of what I wanted. 

I ran through trees, trying to throw the large animal off my trail. It didn't do much good, he was on my heels, snapping at my feet. Waiting for me to make one slip up and go down so he could ravage me.

I collided with a wall of muscles. One that didn't go down when I crumpled to the floor at the force suddenly stopping. When I slammed to the forest floor I placed my hands over my ears, half over my head, praying for a quick death. Instead I was helped to my feet, yanked until I was running with the man who had a rough grip around my upper arm. 

“C’mon pup, not leaving you to die.” That made me launch myself forward, trying my hardest to keep up with him. For a large man he was agile, fast too. I’d take the time to be impressed if not for the bear charging at us. A few times he would slow to get behind me, firing off shots and pressing a hand to the small of my back, making me go forward, going so fast my feet were barely touching the ground. 

We reached a clearing, a break in the trees. I went straight for the car parked twenty feet away, proven it belonged to my savior when it blinked excitedly, signalling that it was unlocked and the owner was in fact Jacob. I didn't hesitate in ripping open the passenger side door, squeaking in surprise when Jacob slid across the top of the hood, ripping that move straight out of a movie. He was behind the wheel, speeding off with me making tiny crescent shaped indents into the leather of the seat. I was sitting right on the edge, feeling like I was going to hyperventilate. Because not only was I almost mauled by a bear, but from the direction he was going I knew it was further from where I was originally heading. It took me three days to get there from the Wolf’s Den and he was screwing this whole thing up. I knew he couldn't drop me off where I wanted, we weren't friends. Just survivors. And that's why he saved me. Humans had instincts to save others, to protect each other. It was only nature that made him stop. 

A tear made it’s way down my face when Jacob parked the car on the side of a road. “Hey. Hey girl.” His tone was calm, made me want to sink into him. 

My hand was hovering above the handle, ready to start walking. 

Jacob grabbed my shoulder, pulled me back into the seat, holding my hands in his much larger ones. “Easy. What’s wrong?” It was faux sympathy, that much I knew. Jacob didn't do kindness. “Come on soldier, don't wanna see you snap after all the shit I know you've faced.” 

I felt the urge to shake off his hands, tell him to piss off. But I was seeing red, angry at what the world was throwing my way. It was crushing, bringing me down and making me want to give in. I just couldn’t catch a break. 

My hand snapped out faster than I could even register what I was doing. The hit landed, open palmed across his face, making a resounding noise over the sound of my own panting breaths. I raised my hand again, full intention to take out all my wrath on the man who made my life a living hell. He grabbed my wrist easily, not flinching, unmoving when I began to struggle. Jacob moved fluidly, as if he had much more room to work with rather than the tiny space of the front seat of his car. I was plopped down on his lap, straddling his hips with little effort on his part. 

It was like the first time he did this to me, holding me tight against his chest so I couldn’t fight him. 

He yanked my arms behind my back, tying them roughly with zip ties that he seemingly pulled from nowhere.

“Y’know, after all I’ve done for you deputy, honestly I thought we were over this childish shit.” Jacob held my chin in his grasp, looking me over. “And yet here we are. That’s fine, I made you weak, my fault. Made you depend on me, on your alpha. You see, I thought,” He paused to wrestle off my belt, “That you could last without me. It hasn’t been that long and you’re already losing it.” The button on my jeans was popped off, the zipper going down making me wince with how amplified it was in the confined area. “I can fix that. Fix you. I’ve got so much hope for what you could be. I’m willing to put in however many hours it takes to make you the perfect pup I saw in you from the beginning.” 

He was already lining himself up, because my mind was swirling and I blacked out during the steps when he had pulled himself out. 

With my arms bound behind me I had to rely on Jacob’s strong grip to keep me steady. I was forced to trust the man not to drop me in the small space between the wheel and the seat.

Jacob wasn’t gentle, he didn't offer up any soothing words to calm me down. Then again I was used to all this. We’ve done this performance so many times before, like a rehearsed dance. I opened up easily for him, letting his girth stretch me wide. My head lolled forward at the pain and pressure of it all.

His thrusts were sporadic, speeding up and bucking up at a brutal pace then going agonizingly slow where I had to bite my tongue to stop from begging for it. His hair was mussed, ruffled and sticking up as beads of sweat lined his face. He was doing all the work, making me move. My walls clenched around him when he played with my nub. The antithesis to him pounding into me was how he gently rubbed my clit with the pad of his thumb. It had me shaking, made my legs tremble. 

“Go on pup.” Jacob panted by my ear, causing a whine to fall from my lips, the same lips that he immediately began to nip at a second later.

I knew I had bruises dotting my neck by the way he kept returning to suck at it. 

It didn’t take long for me to figure out what he meant by his words, the meaning behind them was something I’ve heard so many times before. I lifted my hips up into his touch, it remained soft but I needed more. The pressure he was placing on my sensitive bundle of nerves eventually became harder, tipped me over the edge. 

I screamed, a full on cry that wasn’t even his name or any assortment of words. I didn’t realize that Jacob had finished inside me until he clapped a hand over my mouth, that I was still making soft, needy noises that were a tad too loud, “Been too long huh?”

I sighed, never would I admit that I missed the life he had given me, but yes, it had been far too long since I was in his embrace and having him treat me perfectly.

My wrists were unbound, shoulders sore from the position they had been in. He pushed me off, guiding me into the passenger seat as he put himself away. In my near comatose state he was the one to wipe the dripping cum from between my legs. Grumbling about how he didnt need me to stain his car. The light, teasing tone was a glimpse of him that I had the liberty of seeing. 

I felt suddenly exhausted with the walk that was placed in front of me. I let my eyes slip closed. 

“Go on pup, I’ve got things to take care of. Can’t have you hanging off my arm at Joseph’s sermon.” Jacob huffed, a small laugh echoing around us. It sounded genuine. “Then again,” He thumbed at my cheek, grinning wider when I leaned into it. “I s’pose you could sleep in the car, no on would know you were even there.” Another chuckle when I whined in agreement. 

His eyes roamed over me when I succumbed to my fatigue, curled up on the seat. Joseph should throw a damn party in his honor. With him walking up to his compound with the deputy in tow. This should make for an interesting night.


	12. Chapter 12

I dozed, dipping in and out of consciousness during the car ride. I caught snippets of the world as I tossed and turned in the small seat I was trying my hardest to make a comfortable resting place.

Outside the window the trees and mountains were substituted for plains that held the occasional cow and glaring red silos. The next time I blinked my eyes open I was facing Jacob, he was humming along to what was on the radio, eyes flicking down for a brief moment. 

The light nod he gave was a small greeting, enough to make me grunt in response. He chuckled lightly, taking one hand off the wheel to run through my hair with soft praises. I wasn’t sure what I did to make him so happy, but there was this energy about him. Like he couldn’t wait to get to his destination. Our destination now I suppose. 

I shifted, turning towards the window again, unfurling my curled up body to let my legs plop back down on the mat that laid below. My fingers adjusted the seat belt so it wasn’t cutting into my neck. I was half asleep, trying to make my mind reboot and take in the scene in front of me. 

To my left Jacob began to whistle. 

Only you…

My eyes fluttered shut. Body shaking slightly. All my muscles tightened before going completely slack. I didn’t have time to figure out where the hell we were. Not with the sudden red haze that made me feel weak. 

Before I passed out I thought I saw barbed wire fences. 

*****

When I came to it was under the haze of bliss. Sparkles were in front of my vision, the world was shimmering beautifully. Making my perception of the people standing around me come out all wrong. There were four of them, and though their voices were distorted I could make out their shapes enough to give me a lead as to who they were. 

The Seed family. 

Fucking perfect. That’s what I needed. I felt like a lamb to the slaughter, that’s where Jacob led me. If I had enough strength I’d toss myself at him. Just go to town and beat the crap out of him. Not like I’d be able to do that on a good day, but the thought was nice. 

“Jacob?” My hands reached out from where I laid on...a bed? Sure, a bed, it was soft enough to be one. My fingers wiggled, seemingly not connected to anything. I felt like I was going crazy. My eyes slammed shut, hand still outreached. 

There was a warmth that engulfed my hand, someone touching me, running down the length of my arm, over my shoulder and up the curve of my neck. 

“I’ve got her, don’t worry, you’re all probably busy.” My hair was brushed out of my face. “Besides, I sort of just showed up out of the blue, only fair I get stuck with the grunt work.” There was a light laugh I could hear coming after the flow of words. It was too airy, too light. Almost unfamiliar. 

Seriously, fuck the bliss. 

I detected the slam of a door. The bed dipped, someone’s weight pushing themselves down onto my body, making us sink further into the mattress. 

I blinked up blearily, trying to make sense of the image I was staring up at. Before I could process it, distinguish the mess of shapes around me, there was a blindfold shoved over my eyes. That was new. Not necessarily unpleasant, especially when my eyesight was swimming around and making me nauseous. 

My clothes came off in a flurry of movements. It was quick, smooth, long fingers biting into the skin of my hips when I lay bare. Moving up, dancing along my ribs to stop at my breasts. Focusing all his attention to the left one first. Teasing my nipple with a combination of teeth and tongue. Nails grabbing at the flesh, palming at it when he moved to the right breast. Giving the same ministrations. I knew there’d be bruises. Could already feel the pain running through my skin when he pressed a kiss to the abused flesh. 

The whole time, as I felt him go lower and lower until he dove between my legs, I waited for some words from Jacob. Sure, we weren’t alone, we were near the Seeds. They could be right outside the door. I missed his voice though. Wanted to hear that gruff, scratchy tone that he always had. 

I didn’t have time to complain. Not when his tongue delved between my folds, paying extra attention to my clit. Not wasting any time with shoving two fingers in. My body tensed. They felt thinner.

“Jacob?” 

Maybe I was wrong, maybe it was just a toy he found lying around. But I prided myself with knowing the difference between the two. 

“Jake?” I figured that would pull him away, make him answer me. We weren’t on nickname basis, and he didn’t seem the type wanting to be called that. 

All I got instead was his cock thrusting inside me, a sharp bite pressing into my jugular. 

Guess that was my warning. 

He went fast, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Making me writhe in the bed, reaching up to grab at his shoulders. I was promptly pushed downward, hands above my head. 

His fingers pinched my clit, rubbing it roughly until I came with a whimper of his name. He finished inside me, filling me up and making me see stars in the darkness of the blindfold. 

“Wanna see you, please.” He was still holding my hands up. Panting slightly in our confined space. 

“Shh.” There was a needle in my neck. More bliss. Enough to make me pass out.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up was a trip all in its own. Coming down from the bliss was always painful and disorienting. It had me instinctively tipping my head over the bed and gagging as my stomach rolled like a boat on the open seas. My vision was a blurry mess. Everything was wrong. So very wrong. And to be honest, I was scared. As my teeth chattered and my bones began to shake uncontrollably I started to panic. 

My legs kicked under the sheets as I wrestled to get up. A strong arm pulled me back down, pressing me into the mattress with a force I couldn’t argue with. 

I let myself be pulled into the broad chest that I covered my nose in. Inhaling deeply and pressing a kiss to the bare skin. 

If I didn’t feel like my body was about to explode then I would almost savor this moment. I tried my hardest to take in the calm day, let my hand run up and down his arm, squeezing his hand and going back up to run over his jaw. 

His sharper, more defined jaw. The one covered in a beard that seemed fuller, larger than the one I knew so well. 

“Go to sleep dep, it’s still morning.” 

That wasn’t his voice. 

Not my Jacob. Not the man who haunted me for months. So far from it. 

I didn’t waste anytime drawing back and scrambling off the bed. Tipping off the side and spilling on the floor. I didn’t register the rush of pain when I knocked my head on the the wooden floor. It wasn’t listed at top priority when John Seed was lying in the same bed as I was. 

Panting breaths only seemed amplified by his silence. As I propped myself up on my elbows he watched with almost disinterested eyes. He lazily cocked an eyebrow, acting like it was a feat all on its own. The blankets I had tossed around covered his hips. 

He was naked. Completely buck naked and I was pressed up against him. 

Last night… 

“What did you do?”

“What did I do?” He pressed a palm flat to his chest. A look of pure innocence across his face. “I assume you’re talking about yesterday. When you were filled with bliss and Jacob brought you in. And if that’s the case I gotta say that we were both active participants.” 

Looking back on it I wished I could say I handled the situation more kindly than I did. I wished I had used my words instead of my fists. 

It was like I blacked out, one minute I was left wide eyed on the floor, just as naked as he was, the next he was under me on the floor with my hands wrapped around his throat. Watching his eyes bulge and sneering at his too confident smile. When he let out a laugh I punched him. 

Then I punched him again. 

And one more time before I was pulled off by a much stronger man. A broad chested, ginger man whose dog tags made me shiver as the cool metal touched my spine. 

“Shush pup, calm down.”

“Calm down! You want me to calm down when that fucker—“ his hand clapped over my mouth. Tugging me along towards the bed and shoving me face down. All it took to keep me there was a single hand on my back, locking me in place. 

“John.”

“J-Jacob. Brother.” 

I turned my head to watch him scramble to get on his feet. He tried to appear relaxed, hunched his shoulders and gave a hesitant grin. Kind of hard to have the upper hand when you’re naked though. 

“What did you do?”

“Me?” John stomped over, tipping his chin up when he came close to Jacob. “Why’re you questioning me? How about her?”

“My pup’s never been a problem.” A total lie, him and I both knew that. I fought him before. But me sleeping around, screwing around with anyone else but him had never come up. “Just leave, go talk to Faith or something. Go make yourself useful.” It was barked out in the same tone he used when he was talking to his soldiers. A no nonsense sort of voice that made me flinch. 

I kept my eyes shut as John gathered his clothes and slammed the door shut. Locking me in with Jacob. 

That’s when I broke down. Light sobs filling the air. 

“Hey.” Jacob’s hand moved from my back to my neck, engulfing my skin and shaking slightly like he was holding a dog. “Shh.” His soothing words were uncommon, making me shake and whine louder. 

There was a soft kiss placed on my cheek. He drew circles on the center of my back, tapping a pattern along the ridges of my spine until I had calmed down. 

“Why’re we here? Why’d you bring me here?”

“To talk to Joseph.” Simple and curt. 

“And John…?”

Jacob shifted on his feet. Kneeling down to look me in the eyes. “He offered to watch over you for the night. So you wouldn’t run. Not too good at his job, should’ve known with the way he’s been looking at you; talking about you non stop.” 

I pushed myself up, rubbing at my temple when I felt the pulsing feeling of a headache. 

“Lets—let's get you to Joseph.” I tried to meet his eyes, only to see him pointedly avoid me. He looked almost embarrassed, sorry. Didn’t know he was capable of such a thing. His hand gripped onto mine, pulling me up out of bed. “God, gonna kill John.” Jacob muttered the words to himself as he grabbed my discarded clothes that scattered the floor. Tugging them onto me as if I was incapable of dressing myself. 

He lead me out of the small room. His body was tense and stiff. I caught myself before I could ask if he was okay. We weren’t friends. I wasn’t here on my own free will. 

“Jacob. Deputy.” 

I stepped closer to the soldier at the sound of Joseph’s voice. Didn’t move an inch when he reached his hand out to signal that I should walk towards him. 

Nope. 

“Go on pup.” 

My eyes turned up to Jacob, making them wide, tilting my eyebrows downward.

“Don’t do that, go ahead, I’ll be right here.” 

My legs were shaking as I made my way over to The Father. Eyes downcast until he gripped onto my jaw and forced our gazes to lock. He tipped my head this was and that, checking me out from every angle and shooting a glance to Jacob. 

“Jacob’s talked a lot about you Deputy.” 

I swallowed thickly, keeping my mouth firmly shut. 

“And we spoke about what to do with you last night. To keep you off the streets and in safe hands. We decided to send you to John, just for a little while, it’s not permanent.” 

My muscles were already locking up. Not listening to him anymore as he droned on and on. 

“Joseph, about that—“

“Jacob. It’s final. She’s going to John. He’ll cleanse her. She’s never even had a baptism.” Said as if he was disgusted to be in the presence of someone who hadn’t gone through his arbitrary ritual. 

He gave me a kiss on my forehead before making his way towards his brother. “I know your feelings for her,” I didn’t miss how Jacob flushed at Joseph’s words, even if they were hushed, “But she needs to be brought into our flock the same way anyone else.”

“Who knows how long that’ll take.”

“Well that’s up to her. If she confesses without a problem then it’ll only take a week. Patience.” Joseph left us alone, humming some tune as he walked out. 

My eyes gathered with tears as I made my way towards him, gripping tightly onto his jacket. “Why didn’t you tell him what John did? Why didn’t you-“ a sob cut off my words. 

“He wouldn’t have believed me. John’s had sex before even with all the rules, and Joseph turns a blind eye. I do too. But it’s never been like this before, he’s never touched what is so obviously mine.” At the last word he grabbed me closer to him. Making me bury my head in his chest. “You understand who you belong to don’t you pup? He didn’t make you think anything else?”

“I’m yours Jacob. You know that.”

He hummed, pressing a rough kiss to my lips. “And that week with John. At the end of it—“

“I’ll still be yours. Always.”

He pulled back, dropping to his knees to press kisses to my hips as he tugged down my pants. “Don’t worry about John. I’ll talk to him, you’ll be safe. In the meantime how bout I remind you that I own you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob kept me plaint under his grasp. Going slow and way more gentle than was normal for how he usually did things. Even with the possessiveness in his eyes, he was careful. Maybe he saw the fear in my face, thoughts still recounting what happened with John.

Whatever it was it made me more desperate. Had me spreading my hips wider when he guided me to the floor. Whining and wiggling to try and spur him forward. 

"Calm down deputy. I've got ya. Gonna give you something to remember me by." His rough palms balanced on my knees before sliding down my inner thighs. Creating rows of goosebumps to crop up on my skin. He rubbed at my flesh, squeezing it appreciatively before shoving up my shirt. Taking my bra with it when he threw the items to the side.

Jacob covered my body with his own. It was familiar and so different from what I felt last night. He was larger, the texture of his skin substituting burns for the raised skin of self-made scars. It was enough of a difference for me to press up into him. Thankful that he was here for once.

His teeth latched onto one of my nipples. Tonge swirling around until the tight bundle was raised and sensitive to the touch. His ministrations made me squirm, legs winding around his waist in an attempt to hold him closer.

"Pup?"

My eyes flicked to his, trying to focus with his proximity. "Yes Jacob?"

"Thought I lost ya there for a second, you went limp on me." His words were light but there was concern there, I was sure of it. No way did I imagine that.

"I'm fine." That was a lie, one I didn't want to address. "I need you inside me. I wanna forget--" My voice got caught in my throat, a low whine breaking free that sounded suspiciously like a sob. 

"Shh." Jacob soothed, palms bracketing my face as he pushed our foreheads together. An action that wasn't lost on me. It was filial. Showed a level of devotion I didn't think Jacob was capable of. "Easy pup. Stop thinking about it, focus on this." He punctuated his sentence by pressing into me. Filling her up entirely in one go. In terms of gentle, in ended when he began rutting into me. Rolling his hips in sharp little jerks that drew whines from me that sounded too needy.

"Like that?" he asked softly, right by her ear when he rested his cheek on my collarbone. Nipping at the lobe when I didn't answer quick enough.

"Harder."

"You sure."

I closed my eyes tight, legs tightening around his large frame. Arms encasing his neck and drawing scratches down his back. "Harder Jacob. Please. Make it hurt."

He laughed lowly. Kissing my jaw before pulling away slightly. Stilling long enough for me to give him a questioning look. In the next second, he was pounding away at me. No longer holding back or acting like I was a fragile thing. It was the roughness I came to associate with him. I think we could do anything different now that we've set these standards. It wouldn't feel right.

I yelped, body jumping up from the floor to press into him. Collapsing and writhing against him. He followed me, head tipping down when I threw my head back. 

"What? You regretting this? You asked for it pup." He pulled out maddeningly slow, dragging at her walls. "Could've had it nice and slow, but no, you like this pain." Jacob shoved himself in, loosing his own resolve when his cockhead was the only thing she was clenching down on.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Not really a question. You don't gotta confirm anything. I already know what you like best, I don't think anyone else could be better."

"No. Just you." My voice warbled and skipped as he picked up the pace again. Dragging me right to the edge, but it wasn't enough. It felt great, had a ball of heat curling low in my stomach, but I needed,

"More."

"Greedy huh pup?" He tipped his head, considering as something flickered behind his eyes. "No, no you can come just from my cock alone," I whined at his command, struggling underneath him as If I had a chance of getting away and seeking my own pleasure.

"I can't cum like this."

"Then I guess you're not gonna cum." 

I whimpered, a sob tearing its way free as I bucked up into him. Trying to find an angle that would give me that extra push.

"The fuck are you doing?"

I instinctively crowded closer to Jacob. Grabbing at his shoulders and slamming our chests together. Cringing as he continued slipping in and out of me as if we weren't just walked in on.

"John." With my face buried in his neck, I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the smile there. "Did ya need something?"

"Joseph wants me to take her for a baptism, wants the whole family there." There was anger coated in his words. "So if you don't mind..." His sentence hung in the air. An obvious way to ask his brother to pull the fuck out.

"I do."

"What?"

"I do mind." Jacob bent his head to nip at my throat just to feel me clench around him in shock. "I haven't finished, she hasn't cum."

"What a pity. Lets. Go."

"Nah, I'm good. Give me a minute, and we'll be done."

"I'll get Joseph."

Jacob barked a laugh. Glancing down between them at my wet folds slicking his cock. His mind going elsewhere for a moment. "I'm not afraid of him like you are. Go get him."

The door slammed, and Jacob was pressing me back onto the floor with a devious grin. "We should hurry."

I nodded. Breathless, "Yeah, I've got a feeling you wouldn't stop for Joseph though either."

Jacob laughed again, sounding as tired as I was. "Good point. Better finish for your own sake then. C'mon soldier."

The added motivation that Joseph was about to storm in with John close at his heels had me moving with him. Bucking my hips forcefully until the pressure in my gut snapped. Ending with a string of curse words on my part as white, hot flashes pulsed through me and my vision blacked out. The only thing being registered from me was him spilling inside of me. 

"Hey, Joe." Jacob's voice was half lost in my neck as he glanced up. Eyes focused exactly where mine was, taking in the sight of his brothers standing at the entrance.

There was a deep sigh from Joseph. He took careful steps forward. Almost hesitant, as if his own soul would be damned to hell if he was even in the same room where sin was taking place. He knelt on the floor. Grabbing hold of my jaw and tsking. "I suppose it's only well that we have you baptized now hm? It all worked out." He was disappointed, I saw it deep in his eyes. Not angry like his younger brother. Just sheer defeat. As if he failed one of his children. It almost made me choke as I shook from his loose grip.

"Don't worry child. You'll be cleansed child. Free from this burden you carry. I'm only sorry I couldn't have gotten to you sooner. I can't say for sure how hard it will be to scrub you clean, though it won't be easy, that I know for a fact."


End file.
